Operation Winx
by dark hallway
Summary: Abby and Kuki obtain powers like the Winx club.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: okay people I know I'm the worst writer on this site, but give me a break…I'll try to write this one better. I don't own the Winx club either**

**Timmy: You got that right!**

**Me: Shush Timmy!**

**Timmy: Hey I'm just being honest.**

**Me: On with the story.**

( Kuki's POV)

I was playing tea party with my stuffed animals. Suddenly the alarm started to go off. I jumped up and ran towards the main room. I saw Numbuh Five running ahead of me. I quickly caught up to her. We finally reached the main room where we reached Numbuh one standing on the stool thingy(I don't know what its called. He started talking about a mission.

"Alright team, we've been sent mission specs to infiltrate the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's mansion, so listen up, Numbuhs' three and five will go through the backyard. Numbuhs two and four with me…so Kids Next Door Battle Stations! Numbuh one said.

To be honest I wasn't paying attention. Anyway, Numbuh five and I don't work together often, as we headed into the Delightful Children's mansion I tried to be as quiet as I could. In my head I began to sing the Rainbow Monkey theme song, I knew Numbuh Five would hiss at me for not shushing while we were on a mission.

(Abby's POV)

When we were I the Delightful Children's mansion I was surprised that Numbuh three wasn't singing the Rainbow Monkey theme song. We passed through the hallways very quietly and slick like. As we were creeping around, we were turning a corner when we felt something warm behind us. It was Sir Toasty.

Numbuh three and I made a run for it. We were all of a sudden trapped in a corner. Suddenly the Delightful Children appeared and the said in their monotonous voices:

"Well, well, well if it isn't Numbuhs three and five from the Kids Next Door. We don't remember inviting you into our humble home. Or is it maybe that we didn't. It looks like Sir Toasty will have to deal with you now". I was really getting annoyed with the way they talked.

**Alright people I have to admit this is better than my last two stories…If you ask Timmy…she thinx my stories suck….and I created her!**

**Timmy: You got that right, we're still friends, even though your writing does stink**

**Me: Don't worry we'll get to the next Chappie. We'll have a special guest too.**


	2. Winx Power

**Disclaimer everyone knows that we own Kids Next Door on this site and the Winx club**

**Timmy: We do?**

**Me: Yeah seriously...seriously in our dreams!No I don't own KND even though I wish I did. I wish I owed the Winx club too.**

**Me: The special guest I was talking about is, the one the only….Bloom from the Winx club.**

**Bloom: Hi everyone!**

**Me: On with…**

**Bloom: Can I say it?**

**Me: Sure..**

**Bloom: On with the story.**

(Kuki's POV)

Oh no we were stuck there with the Delightful Children and Sir Toasty. Sir Toasty threw a fireball at us…I closed my eyes getting ready to feel the pain. For some reason it didn't hit us. When I opened my eyes vines were wrapped around Sir Toasty.

"Wha?" the Delightful Children said staring at Kuki.

"How did you do that?" Numbuh five asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Sir Toasty…free yourself and throw another fireball!" the Delightful Children said.

(Abby's POV)

Oh No Kuki and I said. This time I closed my eyes and then Kuki and I didn't feel any burn or anything. When I opened my eyes again the Delightful Children were covering their ears. Right in front of us was a huge virtual stereo playing a hip-hop kind of beat. It then disappeared. Kuki and I stood there shocked looking at the Delightful Children. Numbuh one and the others came around the corner.

"Are you alright?" Numbuh One asked us

"Yeah" Kuki and I both said.

**So what do you guys think so far?**

**Timmy: Your getting better…**

**Bloom: Yeah, Abby and Kuki's powers sound like Flora and Musa.**

**Me: I'll keep writing people if you keep reviewing. I know it's a short chapter but I'll write more.**


	3. We are the Winx

**Timmy and Bloom, just left to the candy store real quick so they'll be back. So,I'm alone for right now.**

**Me: On with the story. Oh yeah!Thanx for the **

(Kuki's POV)

We were in the ship going back to the tree house when all of a sudden there was that hip-hop beat again. It was coming from Abby! Right in front of her were two virtual stereos.

"Numbuh Five what is that thing" Numbuh four said covering his ears like everyone else.

"Turn it off" Numbuh one said shouting.

"Numbuh five can't" Numbuh Five said.

All of a sudden I touched it and a plant bulb came up and swallowed both stereos. Everyone was staring at me. Abby and I just looked at each other in amazement.

(reaching the tree house)

"Numbuh Five s telling Ya'll, Numbuh three and I didn't eat anything before we left" Numbuh five said.

"Well, we can't take anything for granted" Numbuh one said.

I was walking by a flower and then all of a sudden it began to grow really big.

"Whoah!" Numbuh four said.

"It's so pretty!" I said.

"Numbuh five thinks, that we should stop watching the winx club" Numbuh five said.

Now when Numbuh five said winx, both of our clothes began to change. Instead of wearing my green sweater I was now wearing a green and black dress. It was pretty and sparkly!(like flora's except green and black).I had wings too. I began to fly around the room.

(Abby's POV)

All this was kind of freaking Numbuh Five out. I was wearing a different outfit from Numbuh three's. I was wearing a blue mini skirt with a halter top and some headphones on top of my hat, that is now blue too.(like Musa except blue). My outfit was sparkling too.

"Numbuh three come down from there" Numbuh one said

"Why…this is fun!" Numbuh three said flying around.

I noticed that I had wings too. I flew up towards Numbuh three and told her to come down which she did.

"Like Numbuh five said before…we've been watching too much of the winx club!" I said, when I said that our clothes changed back to normal.

"Hmm…that means we have to figure out this situation…Numbuh two, run scans on the girls" Numbuh one said

"Sure thing captain" Numbuh two said.

**Alright people here is the third chapter….Thanx for the gummy bears Bloom.**

**Me: How'd you guys get back so fast?**

**Bloom: Simple…we flew.**

**Me: You mean Timmy has Winx power?**

**Timmy: No, bloom carried me.**


	4. Going to Alfea

**Well here is the fourth chappie…I hoped those of you who read it liked it….this should be good for KND/Winx club fans…I'm not exactly fan of the winx club…but it's a cool show.**

**Timmy, Bloom, and me:On with the story!**

(Regular POV)

"I ran scans over and over five times, and nothings coming up" Numbuh two said.

"Did you try checking where the power source is coming from?" Numbuh one said.

"Nuh-uh…but I'll try" Numbuh two said.

Numbuh two began typing away on the computer.

"Now searching" the computer said. Then it printed out on papers.

"It says here…that the power source is at some place called Alfea school" Numbuh two said.

"Then we have to go to this Alfea school, Numbuh two prepare the scamper" Numbuh one said.

"Okay captain" Numbuh two said leaving the computer and getting the scamper ready.

"Can me and Numbuh five fly there!?" Numbuh three asked jumping up and down with excitement.

"I don't know" Numbuh one said.

"Pweeeeeeaaaaaaaaasee!" she said sweetly.

"Oh…okay okay…Numbuh five? Numbuh one asked and said at the same time.

"Whatever" Numbuh five said.

"YAY…come on lets go to meet the winx club" Numbuh three said, and with that Numbuh three and five's clothes changed again. As they were flying Numbuh three looked behind her and noticed green sparkles coming from her wings. She looked at Numbuh five's wings that were letting blue sparkles out. Numbuh three noticed some dead flowers.

"Oh…the poor things!" Numbuh three said flying towards them, Numbuh three put her hand on her mouth and blew a kiss at them. Green sparkles blew towards the flower and landed on them and they grew back to life.

"Now…thats more like it" she said.

"Come on Numbuh three…we're losing them" Numbuh five said flying passed her.

"Bye-Bye flowers" Numbuh three said waving to the flowers.

**Once again…thank you Mushi-Sanban…this chapter is dedicated to you…for supporting me.**

**Me: Okay now I'm just making myself sound dramatic…**

**Timmy: You got that right….I'm beginning to like your stories.**

**Bloom: I'll stay until you're finished with this story….because this is getting good.**

**Me: Thanx Mushi-Sanban!**


	5. Meeting the winx girls

**Me: This is my fifth chapter so far! Thank goodness!**

**Timmy: We're on the fifth chapter already?**

**Me: Duh!**

**Bloom: Wow I didn't even realize that.**

**Me, Bloom, and Timmy: On with the story!**

(Abby's POV)

Numbuh three passed a bunch of dead trees and brought them back to life. I was a bit surprised.

"Numbuh three look out!" I said as she was heading right for a tree. I put my hands forward and some glowing CD's came flying out. Whew!...man that was close. Numbuh three was falling and then made a plant bulb come out of the ground. She landed on it softly.

"Thanx Numbuh five" Numbuh three said getting up and making the plant bulb go back into the ground.

"Aww…don't mention it, its what friends do" I said flying back up

"Are you guys Okay?" Numbuh one asked.(The scamper had stopped in midair)

"Sure thang boss" I said.

"Well hurry up we haven't a second to lose" Numbuh one said. Numbuh three and I flew back into the air following the scamper. Numbuh one was lecturing me and Numbuh three of how team work is the only way to success and all that junk. Numbuh three was staring at some flowers as we passed them. As for me I still had my head phones on and I wasn't listening to a word he said.

"Are you even listening to me?" Numbuh on asked. "Ugh forget it" Numbuh one said turning off the microphone thank goodness.

(Regular POV)

"Man…its not fair!" Numbuh four said, almost shouting.

"What's not fair?" Numbuh two asked.

"How come they get super cool powers?" Numbuh four asked.

"We're not quite sure but we're approaching Alfea" Numbuh one said pointing.

"Numbuh two look out!" Numbuh five said flying by his window.

"Wha-?" he said and then looked in front of him. Numbuh two stepped on the break and mad Numbuh four lose his balance and fly forward. He accidentally fell on the turn off the power button.

"Nice job Numbuh two!" Numbuh one said sarcastically.

(outside of the scamper)

"Numbuh three look!" Numbuh five pointed at the scamper.

"Oh No!" Numbuh three said.

"Come on we gotta save them!" Numbuh five said flying down towards the scamper. Numbuh three followed.

(Inside Alfea school)

"Dude, what's that sound?" Musa said.

"I don't know, do you think we should check it out?" Stella asked.

"Hmmmm…I seem to be tracking something outside the castle" Techna said holding a scanner in her hand. Tey all see something flashing outside.

"I bet it's the witches!" Flora said

"Lets go check it out!" Bloom said getting off of Musa's bed where the rest of the girls are sitting too.

(they change into winx outfits and then fly out the window)

"Huh?"all the girls said at the same time they saw Numbuh three and five trying to push the scamper up with as much power as they had.

"It's going to slip Numbuh five!" Numbuh three said forcing as much power as she could.

"Don't worry we'll help you!" Bloom said flying towards them. Numbuh three and Numbuh five looked I their direction.

**Me: I got writer's block right when it was getting good!**

**Bloom: Wow…this really getting good! **

**Timmy: Yeah totally…**

**Me: I know,I can't even believe it.**

**(everything goes silent cricket)**

**Timmy: How come everything went silent?**

**Bloom and me: Beats me…..**

**Me: I hate that awkward silence.**

**Bloom: I know,where did that cricket come from?**

**Me: shrugs Oh well…**


End file.
